


风花雪月 2

by qiuqianyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi





	风花雪月 2

【花】

人们对于坤泽的认知还停留在少数的几本古籍和市井间的传言，柔弱是这类人的代名词，所以不拘是男女，都该是被供在家里养尊处优地生活。不过从那位将军夫人出现在校场的时候起，这一既定形象便发生了翻天覆地的变化，要知道这个仅比将士们稍稍瘦削了一点的家伙可是在他们之中潜伏了大半个月，要不是他和我爱罗将军同来通往的行为引起了大伙的注意，说不定根本没有人会把鸣人和将军夫人联想到一起。

这位将军夫人不像传言中的那样，平时的训练强度和将士们是一样的，而且也没有书上说的那样肤若凝脂且柔弱无骨，他的皮肤是健康的小麦色，和正常男子没什么差别。大家发现这位沉默寡言的将军夫人只有在操练的时候眼中会闪烁着光芒，那双湛蓝色的眼睛在阳光之下会亮得吸走所有人的注意力，除此之外他都板着一张脸，看不出是平日里就如此还是故意营造出两副不同的样子。

加之将军夫妇之间实在是没什么暧昧的氛围，就有人开始猜测他们是不是感情不和，所以将军夫人才终日都面无表情。但没有人敢去旁敲侧击地询问几句，于是各种流言慢慢在木叶城内传了起来，其中最离谱的一个便是这位将军夫人本来要在国破的时候以死明志，结果是被我爱罗将军强掳来做了夫人。

流言不攻而破是来年二月了，我爱罗将军领命出征，去讨伐在火之国边境虎视眈眈了许久的音之国军队，前去送行的人都感受到了将军夫人眼中炽热的情感，不舍之外又带了些期盼，没有过多的言语，结束于一句淡淡的“平安归来”。

佐助也在送行的队伍之中，因为没办法将鸣人也带去，所以我爱罗把他托付给了自己的好友，当然临行前也留下了一些护卫，只不过帝王亲自看护要更为安全一些。

我爱罗离开后鸣人没再去过校场，而是在将军府翻阅起了对方收藏的兵书，佐助投其所好的也送了不少，打着关心的幌子往将军府跑了好几次。他也看出来鸣人不太喜欢进宫，于是干脆自己微服而行，几来几往之后鸣人便不再排斥这位年轻的帝王了，虽然我爱罗说过陛下并不是那种暴虐的君王，但初见时那人极具侵略性的目光还是让鸣人忌惮不已。

四月北方传来捷报，说是我爱罗将军已经将音之国的军队逼离了国境线，现在正准备绕到敌后来个双面夹击，这个消息很快传遍了整个木叶城，百姓们称颂着镇国大将军的英武，觉得火之国有此良将简直是天赐之福。佐助得到战报后自然是龙心大悦，当即就办了场宫宴与大家共同庆祝这一振奋人心的消息，鸣人作为将军夫人更是这场宴会上的主角，不少想要和将军府搭上关系的人和他谄媚地笑着，有甚者竟然厚着脸皮把自己的女儿大肆吹嘘介绍一番，打定了主意要把人塞进将军府似的。

鸣人不擅长应付这些，小酌了几杯之后便道身体不适，先去外面醒醒酒，他没让随行的侍从跟着，进入皇宫后我爱罗安排的人也没有带来，以至于在绕进御花园感到强烈的晕厥感之后身边竟没有一个可以求救的人。鸣人只觉得体内升腾起一股令人难耐的燥热感，令他的神志都不太清楚了，只能循着本能一路踉跄地磨蹭着，想要找寻一处可以给自己降温的地方。

鸣人对自己的酒量一向很自信，只是那么几杯根本不可能放倒他，唯一的解释便是刚才的酒水里被人下了东西，但谁会费这么大的心思给他下这种低劣的药呢？鸣人用已经不太灵光的脑袋略微思考了一下，不久就得出了答案，如果他这个将军夫人在人前出了丑，那么得胜归来的大将军一定会愤怒地休弃他，这样的话某些人就能趁虚而入了。想到这里鸣人无奈地扯了扯嘴角，如果只是为了如此无聊的原因就栽在这里，那还真是无颜面对死去的父母了。

毫无方向感地又走了许久之后，鸣人终于在精疲力尽之前来到了一处池塘边，此刻身上的燥热感几乎将他整个人都燃烧起来，他恨不得直接跳下去给自己一个解脱，但目前这种状况他很难保证自己还有爬上来的能力，只能将水撩到脸上保持最后的清醒。

随着时间的推移药效逐渐显现出来，鸣人的呼吸变得急促，动作也绵软起来，衣衫在几番动作之下弄得凌乱至极，可他本人却没有精力再去管这些了，一阵天晕地旋之后，鸣人终于抗争不过这具该死的身体，倚倒在了池边的石台上。

佐助的目光一直追随着鸣人，见对方离席也没再多留，交代了群臣尽情享受这次宫宴后便去寻那人的下落。他知道我爱罗给鸣人留下了护卫，但进了宫之后就换成了自己手下的人，如果对方在宫内出了什么事，责任便全归在他一个人身上。刚刚席间佐助已经看到好几个人用异样的目光盯着鸣人了，他有一种不太好的预感，遂加快了脚步，四处寻找起那人的身影。

找了一圈后依然无果，佐助不由得担心起来，鸣人对宫内的地形根本不熟悉，一个人迷路了该如何是好？不过幸而派出去的暗卫办事得力，很快就带来了消息，说是在御花园的池塘边发现了疑似将军夫人的身影，只是来报的暗卫眼神飘忽，说起话来也支支吾吾的，令佐助起疑。他微微沉吟了一瞬，吩咐暗卫们将御花园附近包围起来，在他进去之后不准再让任何人靠近。

佐助赶到时鸣人已经在药物的作用下被体内的热潮刺激得昏了过去，幸好如此，那副衣衫大开的样子被另一个人见了的场景也不用尴尬地去面对了。佐助没做多想，将鸣人抱起就去了离此处最近的宫殿内，因为后宫空悬的原因，很多宫宇除了有人定期打扫之外和废弃了也没什么差别。不过也是因为这样，他们起码不用担心有人会闯进来，再加上外面把守着的暗卫，就算发生点什么也无人可知。

佐助将人放到了内殿的床上，看着他已经被情潮鼓动到发粉的前胸，两颗小巧的茱萸硬挺着，加上微张的小口吐出的热气，和愈渐浓烈的茶香，几乎能断定鸣人是被下了情丝绕。这种药十分稀有，且只对坤泽才会起作用，能使其极快的进入情潮期，来势凶猛异常不说，没有乾元代为纾解甚至还会危及生命。

佐助仅犹豫了片刻，便除掉鞋袜上了床，他这是在救鸣人，就算对方清醒后心生怨恨，他也不会后悔。更不要说得到自己觊觎了很久的人之后那种隐秘的快感，让他根本控制不住自己汹涌而出的信香，屋内渐渐弥漫起一股浓郁的雪松气味，和清茶的香气混在一起，就像床上两个已经交叠在一起的人那样，慢慢交融，直至完全合为一体。

这种直击脑顶的快感佐助从来没有体验过，乾元和坤泽的结合带给了他前所未有的美妙体验，在对方的哀求和呻吟声中他根本控制不住自己压抑了多年的兽欲，像是终于找到了一个发泄的途径，在不断加大的力道之下逐渐疯狂起来。佐助脑内现在根本顾不得什么君臣和伦常，只知道要彻底地占有身下这个人，将他融进自己的身体里，和他一起沉沦在无边的欲望之下。

着迷地舔吻过对方全身，在上面留下属于自己的印记，佐助觉得一阵满足，那身漂亮的小麦色皮肤上此刻全是他留下的爱痕，大腿根和胸前甚至有几个青紫的牙印，无一不昭示着这场情事的猛烈。不知过去了多久，在对方清醒地泄了两次又再度昏过去之后，佐助依旧不知疲累地挺动着身体，将那根彻底兴奋起来的巨物送进更深的地方。

他突然有了一个恶劣的想法，想要进入那个对于坤泽来说最特殊的地方，在里面留下自己全部的精华，然后等对方的肚子慢慢大起来，为他生儿育女，从此永远留在他身边。

这个设想很快在他脑内扎了根，佐助愉悦地俯下身吻住了那张仍不住哼叫着小口，和对方唇齿交缠起来。但他身下的动作却并不像上面这样轻柔，反倒是更加猛烈地抽插着，使得挂在他肩上的那条腿随着动作不断剧烈地晃动。

坤泽所散发出来的信香极易使乾元同样进入情潮期，平日里多是用隐泽丹来遮掩，但被迫进入这一时期的鸣人根本没有时间去准备这些，最终只能任那股诱人至极的香气勾起另一个人的欲望。乾元的情潮期相比于坤泽的频率要小一些，但每次的需求却极大，在佐助意识到自己摆脱了一直以来的药物压制重新迎来情潮期的时候，他完全放任了自己的渴求，只想和眼前的人永远纠缠下去，直至生命的终结。

整整七日，在近侍宣告陛下身体抱恙之后，佐助罢朝了七日，所有来探望的臣子一律被打发了回去，没有人知道他们的帝王究竟在哪里，病情又是怎样，只有那群依旧围在御花园周围的暗卫在猜测中逐渐离真相更近了一些。那日宴会进行到一半陛下就随着将军夫人一起进了御花园，如今两人都没有再从里面出来，每日他们都能收到陛下发出来的信号，如果两个人都没有遇险，那就只有可能是……

“陛下……请饶了草民吧……”

鸣人是在第六日彻底清醒过来的，虽然之前的那几日他也有断断续续地醒来过几次，但都在对方的动作下重新沉沦其中。在清楚自己是个坤泽之后他就担心过有这么一天，自己会因为情潮期的到来和某个人颠鸾倒凤到昏天黑地，将一切都抛到脑后。可怕的是这一天在他千防万防之下还是到来了，不仅如此，和他交合的那位还是当今的陛下，我爱罗的君王和挚友。

他不知道该以何种面目去面对这两个人，只好逃避着，把一切都当做是一场荒唐的梦境，他的记忆还停留在自己被人下了药之后跑到一处池塘边，此刻就算是再迟钝他也猜出自己中的是情丝绕了。所以是他在陷入情潮期后不小心连累到了佐助，对方很有可能是想要救他，却被带入到了这无止境的漩涡之中。

由此，鸣人在两人都清醒过来后立刻提出将这几日的事当做没发生过的想法，他向佐助保证，自己绝对不会把此事告诉我爱罗，他们之间也不会产生任何嫌隙。但这些话明显刺激到了原本已经餍足了的帝王，几乎没有任何缓冲的时间，他就被人再次压在了身下，随之而来的是新一轮的进攻，在两人都能体会到完美的契合所带来的快感之后，打碎了鸣人心中最后的那点奢望。

鸣人试过乞求对方停下来，让他想想两人的身份，但佐助明显不在意这些，他说这都过去六日了，说不定鸣人的肚子里已经有了两人的结晶，等这一轮结束后他就去拟旨，封鸣人为帝君，位同皇后。

几次劝导无果后鸣人便也不再顾忌什么君臣之礼，歇斯底里地抓挠着那人的背部，在上面留下一道道血痕，口中也不断咒骂着。但这些举动非但没有让佐助停下来，反倒是激发了他的兴致，比起前几日鸣人的顺从或是主动迎合，他觉得这种奋力的反抗好像才更显现出此人的鲜活，所以佐助更加兴奋地加大了力道，每一次都顶到最里面，差点把过了情潮期后慢慢闭合的生殖腔再次破出一条通道来。而随着他愈来愈猛烈的动作，鸣人口中的言语也逐渐破碎起来，最后变成了甜腻的呻吟，让他心如死灰的放弃了一切抗争。

又是大半日的纠缠，在鸣人终于精疲力尽地昏睡过去之后，佐助将人抱起来简单地做了清洗，又给鸣人换上了崭新的里衣。过程中手指慢慢抚过那些深深浅浅的痕迹，引得睡梦中的人一阵颤栗，他满足地在对方额间又落下了一个轻吻，这才意犹未尽地替鸣人拉好了衣襟。

佐助起身下了床，准备叫暗卫去吩咐近侍颁旨，可身后的人突然动作缓慢地翻了个身，脸蹭在被子上，啜泣着喃喃自语了一句。佐助赶忙凑近了去听，却只听到一连串分辨不出意义的轻哼，但有两个词他听清楚了，也正是这两个简单的词汇，让他刚刚满腔的热情顷刻间犹如冷水浇头般消失得无影无踪。

因为鸣人口中叫的是父君和母后。

佐助这才想起来，涡之国的统治者历来都是漩涡一族，不论性别。这一任的帝王是位女性的坤泽，她的丈夫在涡之国内被称为帝君，听说两人育有一子，性别刚好是个男性的坤泽。

而他的名字是漩涡鸣人。

TBC


End file.
